In industries such as oil and gas formation fracturing operations large quantities of bulk granular material must be temporarily stored at a work site. In oil and gas fracking operations underground formations are fractured by injecting very large volumes of a slurry of water, frac sand, and various chemicals at high pressure into the formation. Such fracking operations can require very large amounts of frac sand, which must be gathered and stored in temporary facilities set up at the work site. Such fracking operations can require on site storage of thousands of tons of frac sand, as well as corresponding large quantities of water.
Such temporary work sites require a large volume of granular material storage with conveyors for transferring the granular material from transport vehicle into storage bins and then from the bins to a use location. An example of such a storage and handling system is disclosed for example in United States Published Patent Application Number 2013/0142,601 of McIver et al. and Canadian Patent Application Number 2,795,055 of the present inventor Herman.